


一厢情愿 第二十一章

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 1





	一厢情愿 第二十一章

  
起反应……什么是起反应？贺容迷迷瞪瞪地想着。  
  
在他有限的学习生涯中，生理课一般会被他安排到学校后门的游戏厅去自习——说白了就是打游戏。不过某次比较让他印象深刻，因为那次不知道是那个二百五偷偷举报到校长信箱说总有人在上课时段从后门偷溜出校玩。那会儿正值教育局派人下来做校风质量检查，关乎学校名誉升迁，上头的格外重视让一向懒散的下面人也开始兢兢业业。那天天气很好，是一个适合逃课出去打游戏的闲散下午，他带着小弟心情也很不错，站在后门守株待兔的保安心情也愉悦极了，于是贺容一帮人顺利被逮，安哥跟押送犯人似的赶着他们几个回班上课。  
  
被遣送回班，课已经上到一半，任课老师黑着脸罚他们站在门口旁听，迫于保安 淫 威，小不忍则乱大谋，贺容一群三五个人在班门口老老实实罚站。  
  
舒散的阳光爬上他宽松的裤脚，膝盖，最后是垂放在两股侧的手，摊开手心，金黄色打在细密且浅薄的掌心纹路上，度了些许温度。因为百无聊赖所以竟然开始数起掌纹，这一定是十四岁的他做过最无趣的事情。  
  
那天的情况大概也和现在一样，他困顿地快昏睡过去，耳边隐约是老师毫无情感可言的背诵式授课：“……起反应就是生理反应，是第四性征萌发、腺体发育过后的必然生理过程……有什么好笑的？你们以后都要经历的，只不过是时间问题。”  
  
——beta，那beta怎么会起反应？这明明只是alpha和omega结合的事情。  
  
社会底层的工蚁怎么会起反应？  
  
这个问题沉淀在脑海里像一颗硕大的鱼雷，爆炸开来的瞬间让贺容清楚意识到其实他就是个文盲。  
  
不过这还真不能怪他，因为襄黥也不知道。  
  
黏人的家伙拿汗涔涔的鼻尖蹭蹭贺容的脖颈，“我不太清楚，贺先生，”他声音柔软如上好的绸缎布匹，不动声色地带着贺容跑题，“不过我也有反应了……”  
  
他舔了舔自己发干的下唇，阒黑中那对浅色的眸子亮的吓人，嗓音刻意放低放轻，暗藏并不具备攻击性的蛊惑：“……做吧？”  
  
纠缠在贺容身上的信息素大有同他融为一体的架势，似温水一般渗入每一个舒张的毛孔，每一寸皮肤，穿越头顶层层密密的短青茬，直指天灵盖，把情热的讯号像剑一般插入大脑的信号区。  
  
贺容惺忪着眼睛，此时看襄黥都不甚清楚，那是一团不明朗的黑影，他挣扎着要去开床头灯，“……我下楼去给你买抑制剂，你不要乱动。”被人一把压回床，“不要，那个好难受。”他委屈道：“我怕疼。”  
  
随即不由分说地欺身扬头去吻他，赠吻人刚开始做这事儿时还挺生涩，但一来二去几次捣鼓就熟门熟路了起来。没关系，他还会更好，好到他习惯。他想。  
  
这个夜还很长。  
  
有只手，起初只是环抱住贺容，然后变了走向摸索着往下，指尖流连着滑过肋骨，紧绷的腹肌，轻撩起T恤卷边然后攥起原路返回帮某个已经被吻得七荤八素的人脱掉。另一只手也没闲着，为方才的事业续了火，单手轻易把可松紧的裤带解开，脐下三寸显而易见。  
  
贺容已经脑袋晕乎到没力气再抵抗，他根本就不知道自己在干什么，一味地接受对方的馈赠，回吻，然后唇舌纠缠，竟然开始觉得接吻很好，被襄黥吻到喘不过气的时候适时地发出两声低吟，求他放过。  
  
“贺先生，”耳边襄黥的声音虚无缥缈，“你湿了。”  
  
他钻进去，在顶头抹了一把，再伸出手张开五指给迷迷糊糊的人瞧，窗帘半拉，拉出来的丝受丝缕月光照射，泛起晶莹来。  
  
贺容已经意识模糊到不觉得羞耻了，只是盯着那垂落欲滴的透明腺液，脸微微地发烫，还在低喘。  
  
襄黥倒是觉着这副呆样子实在有点可爱，笑了，他凑上前亲亲他，“贺先生好乖，要奖励一下。”随后连头没入被衾，此番如泥牛入海再也不见。贺容还在楞，眼看着他钻进去。视野漆黑受阻，肤觉就要更敏锐些，他感觉到另一人轻弱的气息，从胸口到肚腹，再到夹紧的两腿之间，有人强制掰开柔嫩的大腿内侧要他放松，“腿放好喔贺先生。”  
  
“……”  
  
一个呼吸，紧接着下一刻他敏感的性器被纳入一处温软潮湿的空间，刺激得在被外的贺容轻叫一声：“襄、襄黥！”  
  
滑嫩的龟头被迫抵在喉头深处，襄黥把整个柱身吞下去，窄喉给予顶端最紧致的体验，还在不断吞咽着从马眼流溢而出的腺液，把贺容的神魂都要榨干了一半。  
  
那张嘴不断吞吐，犹如女人润热的阴道，几个回合，在贺容快要射出来的时候被中人却及时收手，把挺拔怒张的性器吐了出来。  
  
“啊……襄黥，襄黥……”  
  
“贺先生，”襄黥从被里探出头对他笑，嘴角边的分不清是口涎还是别的，透明的液体直勾勾往下落。贺容眼前一晃，襄黥凑上前吻他，裹挟着他自己的味道，“尝一尝……好咸啊。”  
  
“舒服吗？”那样子像渴望得到褒奖的小孩。  
  
贺容双眼朦胧，只望着他不说话，胸口无规律地不断起伏。  
  
襄黥抿了抿唇，再往被子里缩。  
  
这次是舔，舌尖旋绕在最敏感的马眼处细细地研磨，抠挖，压着光滑细腻的舌苔去磨蹭不断颤抖的柱身，包皮都被玩弄沾了水。殊不知这比一口吞更磨人，贺容咽呜着要射，在他身上胡作非为的人没有反对，甚至还推波助澜地凑了一笔。襄黥虚虚拢着底下两颗软蛋，拿滚烫的手心抵着，揉捏了一会儿贺容就呻吟着缴械投降。  
  
他也是第一次体会到这样的滋味，情潮来得突然也汹涌，心跳加速而鼓动得快跳出来，神经紧绷且蠢蠢欲动，不知道自己在渴望什么。  
  
渴望什么？  
  
人在高潮结束的一分钟内最脆弱。  
  
渴望……渴望——  
  
襄黥此时便把沾染他浊白精液的手指送进后穴。  
  
一根手指。  
  
“啊……！”贺容尖叫一声。  
  
那感觉并不痛，似乎襄黥做的所有前戏都是为了这一刻的适应，紧撅着肠肉去迎合初来乍到的生客，想奉上最热情真诚的招待，带来的快感甚至可以称得上是舒适，可他的眼眶却莫名湿了，断断续续发泄似的呻吟里溢出了哭腔。  
  
“你……你怎么……？”  
  
两根手指。  
  
混乱之中瞥见襄黥一脸神色如常，愈想愈不对劲，“嗯啊！……你……你是alpha？”  
  
贺容的嗓音有些沙哑，低低的：“……你骗我？”  
  
依然是那股香甜腻味的信息素，看似柔软无害的alpha露出他的獠牙，声音还是发了昏的齁人：“贺先生……我从来都没有承认过我是omega。”  
  
第三根手指。  
  
还是那长犊羊脸，面带单纯笑容的犊羊脸。  
  
表情虔诚地似乎马上就要跪下。  
  
“贺先生，我从来不会骗人，更不会骗你。”  
  
好了，扩张完毕。  
  
“那……那信息素——发情——”  
  
——第四性征分化到现在也不过百年，人类对这方面的研究其实是冰山一角少之又少，没准你的信息素只有特定的人才能闻得到呢？  
  
——就像alpha的我能闻到身为beta的你，身上特有的苦橘味。  
  
——我能让身为beta的你陷入无意识——  
  
——发情。  
  
面对贺容茫然的神色，襄黥挑唇笑了下。  
  
“虽然我是alpha你是beta，但是我们天生一对呀。”  
  
解开裤带，昂扬的性器整根没入。  
  
贺容难耐地闷哼一声，后穴容纳得住襄黥的尺寸，未必适应得了他进出时的缓慢抽动。  
  
这是第一次，他被迫蜷曲起腰背迎合他的动作。  
  
襄黥抬起他晃荡不止的腿抬在肩上，看身下人半闭眼睛，面上泛起艳红春潮，腰际湿透，尚在微微颤抖。他弯下腰挺动时怜爱地亲了亲贺容的脖颈，软声问他：“舒服吗？”  
  
潜在摸索。  
  
贺容没有说话，腰肢随着他的动作不断摆动。  
  
甬道缩紧，生殖腔配合着涌出滑液。  
  
露出犬牙，牙尖难耐地在此处磨蹭画圈。  
  
“贺先生……”他似撒娇一般。  
  
炙热的顶端死死压住生殖颈口，然后用力一顶……！  
  
贺容啊一声哭叫出来，尾音在颤。  
  
“……我……我……”  
  
“我怎么……说得出来……！”  
  
没料到他会有这样的回答，襄黥愣住，随后忍俊不禁，低声笑开了。  
  
他去舔舐方才拿犬牙磨红的皮肉，虽然是ao不能成结标记，但他还是乐得这样做，像是有了一种归属感。  
  
抬头发现人家正拿右臂屈肘盖脸，下唇被死死咬住显出牙印，全身上下都抖得不轻。  
  
竟然是抽噎了。  
  
“没事没事啦，”他给他一个漫长而温暖的拥抱，附在贺容耳边带着气音，隐蔽地说着悄悄话：“那我们以后，”  
  
“再慢慢来……”  
  
这个夜还很长。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
